A Glorious Morning
by artlessICTOAN
Summary: Mornings were always like this these days; slow and dull, but comfortingly familiar, like being wrapped in an old blanket, softened by age and loving use, the faint scent of home so deeply embedded into its fabric, that no amount of washing would ever release it. Roughly-chronological set of drabbles exploring Kase and Yamada's relationship over the years. Asagao to Kase-san fic


yeah, I'm the first to post kase-san fic. yeah this is the title I went with. nO REGRETS

but seriously YESSSS! it's finally happening! I first read the manga only like.. 5-6 months ago now, but I fell head over heels for both it and these two adorable dorks pretty much immediately, so I'm super thrilled to finally be writing for it! hopefully there'll be a few folks out there who'll enjoy this (and maybe join me bc I need cONTENT jfc I am starving here) and I'm sure once that new anime thing gets going the fandom will fill out a bit more!

that being said, I currently have tragically few ideas for more kase fic, I'll have a dig through my countless saved prompts and I'm sure inspiration will strike eventually, but until then, I'd be thrilled to do requests if anyone's got em! I'm up for _anything_ except smut (implied sex and sensual intimacy is totally fine though) and super angsty dark stuff (a little angst is ok, but this is such a cute series, I just can't see these girls sad), canon, au, alt ships (mikakaseyama ot3) whatever you wanna throw at me! I'd also be up for long-fics, but be warned that I've got like four others on the go at any one time and my updating schedule is just.. abysmal

okok rambling over, I hope the two people who actually manage to find this enjoy it! (hurry up and start writing for this fandom pl eas e)

* * *

Hot

* * *

It wasn't the heavy, sticky air that had brought a flush to her cheeks, nor was it the casual jog she'd taken just ten minutes earlier.

But, Yamada, with her hair that smelled like freshly cut grass and summer, huge, golden brown eyes, still watering just slightly, pale skin turned pinker than the flowers she cared for, a breathless giggle, dirt-stained hands twisting against the handle of a watering can and a wide, beautiful smile…

The girl nodded, rubbing the heel of her hand under her eyes one last time. "Of course, I'd love to hang out with you over summer!"

She wondered if she might start crying too.

* * *

Lesson

* * *

She'd not realised before just how complex gardening was.

"See, these ones don't actually need very much water, they can usually get by just with normal rainfall."

There was a lot she was finding out, now that she was friends with Yamada; the names of every single plant decorating the school, from the comforting familiarity of the asagao flowers that had brought them together, to the grand iroha-momiji that had been growing since the school was first built; how much water and sunlight they all needed and how often they needed to be trimmed back; she was even given a guided tour of the campus, told the secrets of which flowers bloomed when, and what paths would be most beautiful in each season.

What was more important though, was discovering the way Yamada's eyes could go so impossibly wide and round when she was excited; how her words tripped over each other in their eagerness to escape; every wonderful, unique kind of smile she had in her; the smudges of dirt that always decorated her hands, knees and face; the crease of her brow as she rushed to rescue a trampled flower.

It was the first time she'd been so utterly invested in anything outside of sports.

* * *

Girlfriend

* * *

She had a girlfriend! A real _girlfriend!_

Yui smothered her face into her fluffy pillow, again, trying to keep her screaming from disturbing her parents. A girlfriend, a partner, a sweetheart, a lov- _ok stop that thought, before you combust_ , she ordered herself, but… she was actually going out with someone! How had that even happened?

She'd pretty much accepted the fact that she was never going to attract anyone's attention – at least not while she was still at school – but someone had actually asked her to date them!

It was already enough to make her head spin, the fact that her girlfriend was someone as cool and fun and beautiful as Kase-san just brought her to a whole new level of ecstatic.

One filled with much muffled squealing, random giggling outbursts and fanning of burning cheeks.

And she loved the word too, girl…friend, they were both girls, who were friends, but there was also something else, something new and exciting and terrifying. She wasn't quite sure what it all _meant_ just yet, but Kase-san was smart and she knew all sorts of things, Yui was confident she'd help her figure this whole thing out.

Another giddy shriek was released into the pillow.

…A _girlfriend!_

* * *

Surprise

* * *

It was the little things that made their relationship.

A crude bouquet of flowers thrust into unsuspecting arms, always followed by a short, sweet peck on the cheek; sugary strawberry sweets left on a desk and hidden in a locker, or bag, a tiny display of affection, always found when needed most; constant exchanging of photos, reminders that they were always thought of, that something beautiful had reminded them of each other; the bone-crushing greeting embraces; the lingering kisses and careful touches.

Neither one of them ever really knew what the next day might bring, but they both knew there was nothing to fear in the unexpected. At least, not when it came to their relationship.

* * *

Overindulge

* * *

She wasn't really used to treating herself – being on a track team since middle school and attending a sports university with all the rigorous training and strict diets that entailed had seen to that – but, around Yui, she just couldn't help herself.

"Kaaaase-san, we've got to start getting ready for class!" her girlfriend squealed, wriggling about in her arms.

Tomoka groaned and pulled her back in, even tighter, smothering her face into her soft, light brown hair. "Don't wanna," she mumbled, breathing in that wonderful scent that clung to every inch of Yui's skin; she still couldn't tell what it was, but it was sweet and fresh and always made her think of hot summer days and blooming flowers.

A calloused palm tried to pull her vice-like grip apart, but she just snuggled in tighter, wrapping a long leg over her girlfriend's hip.

"Don't you have training this morning?"

She nodded sleepily, hair tickling against her nose as she did, before speaking softly into her ear, "Yeah, don't worry I'll get there in time, just… a few more minutes, please?"

There was a long pause, before Yui hummed softly. "Ok," she said, managing to twist around to face her, without loosening her grip, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips, "three minutes, then we're getting up!" Her adorable pout and honey-coloured eyes were deadly serious – or, as deadly as she was capable as.

Grinning, she burrowed in even closer, trying to meld their bodies into one big, comfortable, lump of pure love.

It was good to have a reason to spoil herself.

* * *

Emergency

* * *

"No! Nonono, Yui, you can't go in there!"

Her girlfriend stopped with her hand hovering on the bathroom door, staring back at her with wide eyes, but she was _still_ pushing the door open, despite her warnings!

"Why not? Is there something wrong with the plumb-"

Tomoka rushed forwards to drag her away, not looking away from the door until satisfied that it had slammed completely shut, before she finally looked down, into her girlfriend's beautiful face, so filled with concern and empathy. She took a deep breath, before glaring back at the plain bathroom door.

"There's a spider in there."

The loud, spluttering laughter was _not_ what she'd been wanting to hear.

Yui was practically hanging off her shoulders, trying to stay upright. "Y-you," she said, words were barely legible through her snorts, "you're s-scared? Of a tiny little _spider?_ "

"It's not tiny, it's at least an inch wide!" Images of horrible long, thick, dark legs, prepared to leap from the ceiling at any moment flashed across her eyes, how could Yui possibly find this funny? Arachnophobia was common, it shouldn't be embarrassing, but still, her cheeks were burning horribly.

Gentle, rough-skinned hands pressed against them, soothing her flaming skin, while simultaneously causing a whole different kind of heat to rise in them. Her girlfriend gave her one of her precious little smiles. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

* * *

Vacation

* * *

Okinawa had become something of a ritual for them, ever since their first school trip, they'd made a promise that they'd visit every year, for at least a day or two.

By now, they must've explored half the island, from the obvious tourist attractions, to the long, unspoiled beaches, they'd even spent time traipsing through the forests, marvelling at all the different kinds of trees and flowers found there – though they'd gotten hopelessly lost one time, only finding their way back to town when it'd gotten dark enough to see streetlights shining through the trees.

They had an entire wall in their shared apartment, dedicated solely to the souvenirs the pair had collected over the years; little trinkets from craft stores, cute toys and statues placed carefully on shelves, the native plants that Yui had managed to acquire the seeds of, growing in a multitude of small, brightly-decorated pots, the dozens of photos they always took, collaged into one great picture frame… even silly things like plane tickets and packages of the foods they'd brought back were pinned up.

Pride of place though, was the tiny, heart-shaped piece of coral that had been with them since the beginning.

They took a single piece home after every trip, but that one would always be the most precious.

* * *

Hair

* * *

Tomoka frowned as she watched Yui potter about the kitchen. There was something about her, something just at the edges of consciousness that was _different_ , but so slight that she wasn't quite sure _what_.

A hand brushed a golden-brown strand behind an ear, before going back to holding a stick of celery in place as she chopped with quick, practiced motions.

Oh, so that's what. "Your hair's getting long."

Her girlfriend paused, turning enough to blink at her. The tilt of her head just emphasized how long Yui's silky hair was now – it just brushed the bottom of her shoulder blades, curling up a little at the ends.

"I suppose it is, I hadn't really noticed, is it… bad?" she asked, running a self-conscious hand through the length of her hair.

Pushing herself quickly to her feet and striding over, Tomoka settled herself behind her girlfriend, gently stroking her hands from the roots of Yui's soft hair, right down to the tips. She grinned, leaning forwards to rest her chin against her shoulder. "Not at all, you always look beautiful to me, Yui."

The blush was predictable, but _oh_ so worthwhile.

She returned to chopping vegetables again, even with the stubborn limpet against her back, continuing in a much lighter voice, "Thank you, but I think, maybe, I might get it cut soon anyway, it's been getting in the way quite a bit lately."

"That's ok too, your old bob always really suited you!"

"Hmm, I'll try and get an appointment tomorrow then-" Yui leaned back against her slightly, turning her head to look directly into Tomoka's face, scrutinising her closely "-actually, your hairstyle seems really practical, maybe I should go _really_ short this time?"

Suddenly, her head felt light and the world was spinning wildly. That adorable mental image was just too much for her to handle.

"Y-yeah! Sounds good!"

* * *

Morning

* * *

No sunlight filtered through the curtains – the morning was overcast and damp, it would definitely rain later – but she didn't mind, the sun was always shining somewhere in the world and a light shower would be good for her plants.

Yui stifled the yawn pulling at her mouth urgently, taking another small sip of tea to wake herself up a little.

The smell of mackerel frying and miso simmering away happily, was already making her mouth water, but she ignored her stomach's demanding pleas for attention, instead setting out some plates and utensils ready for breakfast.

Mornings were always like this these days; slow and dull, but comfortingly familiar, like being wrapped in an old blanket, softened by age and loving use, the faint scent of home so deeply embedded into its fabric, that no amount of washing would ever release it. She loved it, this was the kind of life she'd always wanted for herself, not easy, or empty, but one of contentment and cosiness, filled with long days spent caring for plants – both her own and those of her clients – watching them grow and thrive, knowing that _she'd_ been the one to raise them, improving the world little-by-little, in her own tiny way. And, of course, there was also-

A distant bang echoed through the small house.

Yui smiled to herself, not looking away from her cooking, even as warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist and slightly-damp lips pressed against the back of her neck.

"Mmm smells good, how long?" Tomoka asked, leaning over enough to peer into the pots and pans lying on the stove.

She quickly glanced at the clock. "Not long, about five minutes, how was your run?"

"Great! I think I got back just in time, it's starting to spit out there." Cold fingers were starting to slip under her pyjama shirt, she tried squirming away from the trails of ice they left behind, giggling slightly, her own hands chasing her girlfriends' down. "Your tummy's so warm, and soft, and plump, and beautiful," her lover mumbled into her ear, bringing a bright flush to her face.

It was often hard to believe those words, but Tomoka was determined to make her, with as many compliments, caresses and raspberries blown against her chubby parts as necessary.

"Oh look! I think we can eat now, would you make some more tea while I dish up?" Her voice was loud and her eyes wide, but her partner's gentle laughter and one last squeeze of her waist calmed her down, just a little.

"Sure," she said, pulling away slowly, "but I get to kiss you _all over_ when we're done eating."

The blush was definitely going down to her toes.

Her argument of, "We only woke up an hour ago," was easily cut off with a long, tender kiss; lips pressing and moulding to each other's shape, hands grasping at shoulders and hips, dark hair being carefully brushed away from a forehead, tiny giggles exchanged between breaths.

It was only the sudden bitter tang to the air that managed to pull them apart.

"Oh no, gotta save breakfast!"


End file.
